Emerging technologies have increased the ability of healthcare, occupational therapy, education providers and the like to take advantage of various telecommunication and information technologies to, for example, provide care, therapy, or education to various participants, while remote from such participants. However, a need still exists to provide for real-time management alteration of treatment and education regimens tied to motion-capture-tracked physical activity and reporting.